Photos and Knockouts
by LuckyLand
Summary: Could it be called a rivalry? Or maybe a bitter hatred? Little Mac seems to call it love, but his love says the opposite! Doc can't decide what to make of the couple. They could work... maybe. Will Little Mac's dream of true love come true? Or will his "love" prove that there was never anything between them?


Another day, another fight.

Little Mac astounded the crowd with his amazing strength (size) and endurance once again. Only this time, his opponent was none other than Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong was NOT happy about the loss. This had marked the 12th time he had lost to Little Mac in a boxing match. He'd know because Diddy Kong had been keeping track ever since the first loss.

He didn't get it.

He thought HE was the strongest in Nintendo?!

Not even Captain Falcon could match him before!

So where did this little _pipsqueak_ come from and how is he able to stop the awesome might of the Expand Dong?!

There was no way in heck Donkey Kong was willing to admit this _shorty_ was a better fighter! He's seen the way he just dives off the stage when in Smash! He practically gives his opponents free winnings!

So then… why?

Why does he keep constantly losing to that _small fry?!_

In all honesty though, Mac didn't like fighting Donkey Kong either. Everytime they fought, the same things would happen. First, Donkey Kong would "epically" challenge Mac to a boxing match. He'd make sure that their were a lot of people around them when he asked for a rematch. That way the entire town would show up. Mac usually accepts, but only to humor the ape. He only took it seriously in the beginning. Then, Donkey Kong would start talking crap about how he was "lucky" the last few times they fought. Whenever Donkey Kong says that, it really makes Mac, Doc, and even Diddy Kong facepalm.

Donkey Kong has lost to Mac 12 times in a row, yet still finds the balls to say that Mac will lose this time. You'd think that after the 3rd or 4th match Donkey Kong would've given up, right?

Wrong.

Because if there's one thing Kongs have, it's pride. That and them being complete cry babies.

Finally, Donkey Kong would lose and then make all these excuses on why he didn't win.

"Mac used steroids!"

"I was tired!"

"They drugged me!"

"Mewtwo used telekinesis to slow me down!"

"It was the Illuminati!"

He'd make the stupidest of claims as to why he did not win the match. To Mac, Donkey Kong blamed everyone but himself for his own blunder, which put a smile on his face. People who are too cocky deserve to have their butts kicked (I mean, just look at Super Macho Man). Mac was quickly taken from his thoughts and thrown right into the hands of millions of reporters.

"Kid!" Doc cried as the reporters closed in on Little Mac.

Now this was something Mac hated about his career.

Reporters.

Reporters _everywhere._

"How did it feel to beat Donkey Kong again?"

"How do you feel right now?"

"Do you think Donkey Kong will challenge you again?"

As the questions leaked out of the reporters, Mac covered his face. He didn't know what was worse: the blinding lights of cameras, the annoying questions, or the lack of space. He just wanted to go home, where he wouldn't be bothered.

"Outta the way! Move it! Kid! Come on!" Doc called as he fought through the reporters. He hated them just as much as Mac did. The trainer and the boxer rushed out of the building and hid within the bushes. When the reporters finally gave up, the two began to walk home as if it were all normal.

"You made a real ass outta Donkey Kong today, Mac baby! I'm proud of you! Showing' him who's boss!" Doc chuckled as he chomped his chocolate bar.

Mac chuckled. Doc always knew what to say, especially after a fight. But then, Doc began his whole "After boxing" lecture. A lecture Mac HATED. The lecture was about how Mac needed to get a hobby and some other stuff. Above all, Doc pushed Mac to find his one true love. Mac thought it was a good idea, but there was one problem.

He was short.

Of course, Mac would never _ever_ admit that he was short but he knew he was.

He also knew that girls always go for the tall guys, so he was out of luck.

"I know, Doc. I know. I'd be great to have someone like that in my life."

"Well, you have fans that are willing to satisfy your needs, kiddo! Why don't you try one of them out?"

Mac shuddered at the thought.

"I want someone who likes me for me, Doc. Not someone who likes me because of my fame. I think that would be really nice… to settle down with a nice sweet girl… who understands me… and gets m―"

"Hey! Wait a sec!" a voice called from behind.

Mac and Doc turned around only to see a girl trying to catch up with them. She ran right in front of Mac and then tried to catch her breath.

"I'm… I-I'm… Oh boy… I'm Mona Pizza… from NES news… and I was hoping… that you could… pose for a picture… you and your trainer… " Mona weased.

Doc giggled. Mr. Game&Watch must have been listening in on their conversation.

 _She's a pretty girl… Perfect for Mac!_

"He's the star!" Doc said pointing to Mac. "Ask him!"

Mona's attention fell to Mac, expecting an answer. Mona really didn't like to repeat herself. However, Mac just stood their, staring blankly at Mona. After a few seconds, Mona was greatly creeped out. He was just looking at her with that blank face on. I mean he was handsome, strong, and― wait a sec! She had a job to do!

"D-don't waste my time, shorty! I have places to be!"

At these words, Mac snapped out of his illusion.

"Dang it! Stop being so cute! Y-yeah I'll take the picture! You too, Doc!"

Cute?!

He thought… she was cute?!

Mona quickly began to pull out her camera while trying to cover her blushing face.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid… You're SO stupid you pint-sized jerk!_

"Hold on…" Mac said as he reached into Mona's back pocket.

Mona's eyes widened as his hand searched.

"!"

Doc knew this was wrong… but didn't say anything. Mac would get slapped on his own.

"Aha!" Mac called as he pulled out Mona's phone.

He then began to type vigorously on her phone.

"Hey! You jerk! Give me my phone!" Mona yelled as she tried to fight Mac for it.

 _You boxing piece of shit!_

"Here!" Mac said finally after finishing his typing.

Mona snatched her phone and looked at what Mac texted.

"A… phone number?" the girl asked irritably.

"Don't worry I got yours too!" Mac said with a smug grin as he showed the girl his phone.

Silence.

"You fucking jerk! Why did you do that?!" Mona asked as she got all up and personal in Mac's face.

"Like I said, you're cute. I like you. We're going out tomorrow, okay?" Mac mused.

"WHAT?" Mona and Doc said. (Doc didn't expect Mac to go this fast).

"I-I…" Mona started.

"Is 3:00 okay?" Mac asked quickly.

"Yes… But wait!" Mona objected.

"Great!" Mac interrupted. "You can take the picture then, okay?"

The picture.

She hadn't taken the picture.

 _Goddamnit!_

Mona sighed.

"I'll come, but only for the freaking picture." She mumbled.

Mac's face lit up with a smile as he began to walk away.

"Come on, Doc!" He called happily.

Doc stood in silence over what had happened. This is NOT what he had in mind… okay then. He began to follow the little boxer home, giving Mona an apologetic stare when he past. Mona sighed once again.

"A photographer's work is never done…"


End file.
